Haley's Plan
by mswriter07
Summary: The true events of the Tobias Hankel incident near Atlanta Georgia come to light and Haley is in the thick of it. A.N./Warnings: Unsub!Haley; mentions of torture; mentions of drug use; Tobias Hankel; underestimated BAMF Spencer; Mentions of kidnapping; mentions of attempted murder; Alternate Universe
1. The Interrogation

**Summary:** The true events of the Tobias Hankel incident near Atlanta Georgia come to light and Haley is in the thick of it. Notes: I hope you all enjoy one of my takes on the Tobias Hankel incident. R & R. It'll be posted as a series and many more details shall be revealed. :)

Haley Hotchner, SAC Aaron Hotchner's soon to be ex-wife and now soon to be convicted of federal kidnapping, aiding and abetting, and mastermind behind the kidnapping, torture, attempted murder of one Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. She was handcuffed to the table and she sat primly with her hands folded as she watched the one way glass. Aaron and his team were on the other side along with Section Chief Erin Strauss. Strauss looked over at her Unit Chief and the rest of his team and saw that Dr. Reid stayed huddled close to Aaron and the others surrounded them from behind as they offered silent support. Aaron didn't care what anyone thought and wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Would you like me to call in another team to interrogate her or what's your plan?" Strauss asked the still shaken team.

Spencer stood up straighter and said, "I want to lead the interrogation and I want Hotch with me."

"Are you sure? You were her victim."

"All the more reason for me to interrogate her." Spencer replied firmly

"Let's go Reid." Hotch said as he walked to the door.

Reid walked into the interrogation room behind his boss and friend and watched as Aaron sat in a chair that was across from Haley. Spencer didn't give Haley any time to get comfortable with them in the room. He ripped his shirtsleeve at the elbow and shoved his arm in front of her face. "Are you proud of the fact that you almost ruined me?" Spencer moved away from the table and paced for a few moments while Hotch just watched.

"Why did you have me kidnapped?" Spencer asked and it was almost missed as he had barely uttered the question. Spencer looked at Haley and repeated louder, "Why Haley?"

Haley picked at nails and said, "That's easy. The oldest reason in the book - jealousy. Aaron had started to spend all of his free time with you and when Jack was born, he'd take Jack with him, to visit you. I'm sure you experienced what an awesome lay he is, isn't that right Aaron?"

Aaron just stared at Haley and kept calm while he tapped his fingers on the table.

"We've done no such thing." Spencer spat. He leaned over the table and continued, "Long before your husband and I became friends, you've had partners on the side. He tried his best to give you everything you needed and wanted. His job was the very last tendril of what and who he is and he wasn't about to let you have that too. You never showed any appreciation for his efforts, always berated him for trying to make the world a safer place for your son. Then you go through your connections with the Hankels and create a case that's to get our attention and so we go. You counted on Aaron to send me to the Hankels but I'm sure you had other plans just in case he had me at the station for the duration."

"I'm the wife of an FBI agent, I had backup plans. Too bad Tobias resuscitated you after he gave you that fifth round of Dilaudid. I'd have my husband back and you'd be dead."

The team looked shocked at Haley's confession. Erin Strauss looked through the mirror and saw Aaron sit up straighter and Spencer's back go rigid as he stayed in his bent position. Spencer said, "Aaron deserves so much better than you. At one point I know there was love between you but you, yes you, twisted it into some sort of delusion of what marriage and family life should be - it's not all roses and sunshine. You quit working as a team and the whole thing goes down the drain."

"Like you know anything about relationships? You've been in love with my husband since you started on his team. Of course it started out as respect as you learned from him and his techniques but it's turned into love. You survived my plot to kill you if necessary and now you're leading this interrogation."

Aaron stood up and said, "This interrogation is over. The divorce papers will be brought in soon. Sign them. You'll be back to Haley Brooks and you'll lose all of your parental rights to Jack."

"So you're going to take the one thing that I still love?"

"You'll be in jail for the rest of your life."

"I will fight this."

"No you won't."

"She's finished Aaron. Let's go." Spencer coaxed as he held the door open.

Aaron went through the door to the hallway and watched as Spencer shook his head and left the room with his head hanging. Aaron closed the door behind him and heard Spencer sniffle and wrap his arms around his stomach. Aaron walked over to Spencer and pulled him into his arms. Spencer buried his face in Aaron's shoulder and Aaron kept one arm around his waist and the other he held the back of Spencer's head and stroked his hair.

"You did well Spencer. She admitted to everything and she'll be going away for the rest of her life. She won't ever see Jack and things will work out in the end for everybody."

Spencer cleared his throat and said as he looked at his boss, "She's right though. I do love you but you know I wouldn't intentionally mess with anything."

"I know Spencer. I've known for a long time but I want you to know that it is reciprocated."

"You love me?" Spencer sniffled.

"I do Spencer but now's not the time to discuss this. Let's close the case out, finish our paperwork and then we can go home to Jack."

"Okay. I can do this. We can do this?"

Aaron wiped Spencer's tears off his cheeks and said, "Yes we can. Now let's go finish our day."

Spencer gave him a watery smile and stepped back away from him. "I'm going to go change and throw this shirt away."

"Go on. I'll take care of the rest of the team." Aaron watched as Spencer hurried to their lockers and then he went into the observation room.

Rossi started the questions, "How's the boy genius? He did really good in there getting Haley to talk."

"He's had his emotional fill for the day so please don't tease him. He knew what he was doing though and got maximum results."

"So what he said about your marriage…" JJ asked.

"Is all true. She had a couple of affairs and after Jack was born I started to spend more time with Spencer."

"But you didn't cheat with Spencer?" Emily asked.

"No. We leaned on each other to get us through our hard times but nothing happened. I needed a friend before I needed an intimate partner."

Strauss stepped up to Aaron and said, "If I hear one word about you hurting Dr. Reid and I'll show you what a bitch she-devil I can be."

Aaron took the threat seriously and said, "I won't hurt one hair on Spencer's head."  
Erin nodded and said, "Good just keep your private life private."

"Yes ma'am."

Spencer came back with one of his crisp white shirts and his face was dry. The team enveloped him in separate hugs before letting him stand next to their boss again. The noise from the interrogation room interrupted the quiet moment. Papers and the pen flew off the table and the agent sent in to deliver the papers managed to pick them all up and put them back in front of Haley with two female agents holding her arms even though she was still handcuffed to the table.

Aaron and everyone watched as Haley signed all the papers she needed to and then the agents led her out to be booked and charged. Aaron and Spencer managed to somehow link their fingers together without alerting everyone and they drew silent comfort from the other. They knew they had a long road ahead of them but together they would survive and be stronger for it - Jack would need them to be.


	2. The Trial

Summary: Spencer's testimony Notes: Just letting people know I'm nowhere near a lawyer by trade or anything to do with the justice system. I hope it's semi accurate at any rate and that you enjoy. Tissues will be needed methinks.

The night before the trial two weeks later, Aaron had asked if Spencer wanted to stay at his apartment with Jack and try and relax. Spencer accepted and showed up at Aaron's with his overnight bag and his messenger bag loaded with books and papers. Aaron let him in and took his overnight bag as he asked, "Where would you like to sleep?"

"Not sure but it'll be figured out by then."

Aaron nodded and sat the bag in the guest room to let Spencer choose where he'd be most comfortable. The two had settled in and cooked dinner together, moving around the other fluidly, and talking like they'd been doing this for years. Spencer was in charge of the sauce and towards the end, he stopped Aaron and held the spoon up to taste. Aaron tasted it and couldn't help the moan of satisfaction. He licked his lips and kissed the corner of Spencer's mouth. "It's delicious as always."

Spencer quirked his lips into a small grin and said, "You always say that."

"And it'll never be a lie."

Spencer put the spoon down and held Aaron in place before he gave him a proper kiss. Aaron in his surprise opened his mouth and all he felt was the tentative hot tongue of Spencer's ease inside his mouth. The two moaned as Aaron got with the program and slid his tongue along Spencer's. Eyes closed and the two clinging together didn't break for air until the smell of burning pervaded their senses. Aaron moved away so Spencer could salvage the sauce, luckily it was on a low temperature so no real damage was done. Spencer blushed and Aaron bit his lip as Spencer mixed the sauce in with the vegetables and beef tips that Aaron had grilled before keeping them warm in the skillet.

"We need to watch what we're doing when cooking." Aaron laughed.

Spencer raised an eyebrow and said, "But you're thoroughly distracting."

Aaron gave Spencer a quick peck on the lips and then they made their plates and Spencer got Jack's bottle and a couple of jars of baby food together so that he could feed Jack while he ate so that Jack would be ready for bed soon. Aaron watched as Spencer took Jack out of his playpen and sat him in his lap as he situated his own plate and the baby food. Aaron said, "You know I can feed him too."

Spencer heard the chuckle and said, "I know but I like to feed him."

"Alright but we can trade off on the feeding duties…"

Spencer looked up at him and said, "You're daddy so you have diaper duty."

"But you're daddy too so we share duties." Aaron said with a grin as he picked up a bite of his food.

"Deal." Spencer said as he got a scoop of peas ready for Jack.

The two ate with quiet banter and Aaron fed Spencer some of his dinner while Spencer took care to make sure Jack got enough food and his bottle. Aaron handed Spencer a spit up towel and Spencer threw it over his shoulder, where he proceeded to burp and deal with the baby spit up without cringing. Aaron knew the first few times Jack spit up on him baby blanket or none that he wanted to get sick himself and he watched as Spencer went about cleaning Jack then himself up and singing some lullaby he'd never heard.

Aaron watched as Spencer sat in the rocking chair in Jack's room and continue his ministrations while getting Jack to sleep for the night. Aaron couldn't help but think that Spencer was a natural when it came to parenting. Jack cooed and gurgled up at Spencer and Spencer rocked him to sleep. After putting Jack to bed, Spencer couldn't help it as he leaned against side of the crib to watch the baby. Aaron came over and rested his hand on Spencer's back and it automatically started to caress the curve leading to Spencer's ass.  
Spencer leaned into Aaron's body and looked up at him under his eyelashes and Aaron couldn't help but lean down and kiss him. Spencer turned and wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck as they deepened the kisses and Aaron dropped both his hands down to rub Spencer's ass. Spencer let out a quiet moan as the two sucked on their tongues. Aaron pulled out of the kiss but kept them pressed together as he walked them into his room across the hall - picking Spencer up would have been nice but he knew Spencer weighed near his amount even though he looked like he weighed a buck twenty sop and wet.

The two tumbled onto the bed and Aaron went back to kissing and nipping at Spencer's lips while he hands tried to hard not to rip at Spencer's shirt - he failed as buttons and fabric flew off the bed. It got a surprised squeak from Spencer and he said, "Too many clothes."

Aaron grunted in response and he ground his erection into Spencer's hips as he propped himself above Spencer and continued thrusting and grunting as he worked them to orgasm. Spencer gripped his shoulders and panted as Aaron made love bites on his chest. Spencer wrapped a leg over Aaron's thighs and moaned loudly at the change of position and Aaron keened as he felt his dick explode in his pants. Aaron tugged at Spencer's pants and Spencer's erection sprung free - one last deep kiss to Spencer's mouth and Aaron worked his way down to Spencer's dick.

Aaron lapped at the head languidly like he was enjoying a popsicle on a hot day and Spencer carded his fingers through his hair and gripped his hair as Aaron worked more of the appendage into his mouth. The musky scent that hit Aaron's nose caused a groan to vibrate all the way down Spencer's dick and up his spine and Spencer's only warning was tugging Aaron's hair and gripping the back of his neck as he shot stream after stream down Aaron's throat.

Aaron cleaned Spencer up and worked his mouth over his hips, up his stomach to his nipples where he worked them into pertness. The teasing kept on as Aaron nuzzled Spencer's neck and then kissed him deeply. Spencer pulled away and said, "No one's ever cherished me like this. Thank you."

Aaron stroked his cheek and said, "Always, I'll always cherish you to our dying days."

Spencer smiled and kissed Aaron gently. Coming back up for air, Spencer said, "I think we need a shower."

Aaron nipped his jaw and said, "And you'll always be right."

Cleaned up and in clean boxers, the two curled up in bed together and fell into a comfortable sleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning the two got up and dressed in proper suits with ties and Spencer let Aaron get Jack ready to go so they could drop him off with their tech analyst, Penelope Garcia, to watch while they were in court for the day. Aaron couldn't believe the level of domesticity that he and Spencer could create over the short amount of time. They continued to cross the lines of intimacy when they were ready and were becoming a stronger family for it. Jack would understand happiness, Spencer would feel loved and cherished for just being himself, and Aaron himself could have a strong person to lean against when he couldn't be strong anymore - life was looking up for them.

A few hours later the prosecutor, June Hays, had Spencer on the stand recounting his two days of torture. Spencer looked over the gallery area from where he sat on the stand after he affirmed to the tell the truth and saw Haley smug and Aaron clenching and unclenching his fists. He thought of their night of passion and he wanted to blush and shiver but he kept himself under control and waited for the lawyer's questions. He tucked his hair back behind his ears and bit his lip.

Ms. Hays looked at Spencer and asked, "What's the first thing you remember after being kidnapped from the Hankel property?"

Spencer bit his lip again and willed himself to relax. Nothing could hurt him in the courtroom. He looked at the lawyer and said, "I remember it being very cold and my head hurt from being knocked unconscious."

The lawyer motioned for him to continue.

"My team, while they saw a lot of what Tobias Hankel did to me, they didn't see him at his worst. When I came to I was partially unclothed and I was feeling fuzzy headed, I think the Dilaudid was already administered by that point, but what I noticed the most was only static could be heard. Then I started hearing my voice but I wasn't talking and I was repeating things over and over like the periodic table in its entirety and different mathematical theories I've been working on."

"Do you record yourself going over your mathematical theories and reciting things like the periodic table?"

"When I'm really busy I tend to record my thoughts about current projects outside of my job."

"Do you know how this person got your recordings?"

"No ma'am."

"What else do you remember?"

"The recordings played for almost four hours and my mind was in a state that I didn't know if I was talking or if I was hearing a recording and then it went silent for an hour or so. I lost track of time and that's when I saw Tobias Hankel for the first time. He was on a phone and I heard Haley's name and I doubted the first few times he said the name and then he spoke of my supervisor Aaron Hotchner and I knew she had something to do with what was happening to me."

"And how was the defendant, Haley Hotchner, involved?"

"She seemed to be the one giving orders. Tobias Hankel administered more Dilaudid afterwards and then proceeded to club my feet. He had me restrained to a wooden chair so I couldn't defend myself at all."

"What else did he do to you by orders of Haley?"

"He made me watch as he went and killed three more families. He would replay the tapes for hours even with my eyes closed he narrated everything he did to the families and what he wanted to do to them but the Bible was against it so he found other ways to torture them and myself."

"And then what else?"

"The Dilaudid was increased on the second day and as he beat me, I became unconscious and died. He resuscitated me and gave me some water. Afterwards his phone that he kept next to his computers started to ring and he answered it - it was Haley again and I could hear her through the fog as I tried to place the time and day. She wasn't pleased when Tobias brought me back. He was to make me choose one of my team members so that he could go kill them but I beat him at his own game on that one.

I chose Aaron Hotchner and gave him a bible verse and a clue about a conversation we had months previous and then Tobias beat me again and took me out to the cemetery near the shack he used. I was digging my own grave when my team's sirens could be heard on the road and Tobias tried to kill me but I wrestled the gun out of his hands and shot him in the chest killing him instantly. I wasn't happy or proud that I had to do that because he just needed help but it was my life or his."

By the end of his recollection, Spencer's head had dropped and he was fiddling his fingers. The lawyer looked over the courtroom and saw Spencer's team with hands over their mouths and Aaron with a very grim look like he wanted to get sick but was holding back until court was dismissed. Haley just sat in her seat like she owned the courtroom but she had the decency to have a blank look on her face.

The lawyer looked back at Spencer and said, "No further questions your Honor."

The judge said, "You're dismissed Dr. Reid." Spencer scrambled off the stand and out into the hallway so he could breakdown without his team and especially Aaron seeing him weak.

A moment later the door opened quietly and Spencer looked up from his bent position on the bench with his fist in mouth and silent tears falling down his cheeks. Aaron dropped to his knees and pulled Spencer into his arms. "It's going to be okay. Anything you need Spencer." Aaron stroked his hair and back.

"I just want to go home and curl up in my chair and cry."

"Okay. We're going. Let me tell the team we're going." Aaron was quick about it and then he went back to Spencer. He wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulders and he took Spencer to his car. Aaron looked at Spencer and asked, "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's pick up Jack and go home."

"Are you sure? We can spend a few hours just gathering our thoughts and then pick Jack up in time for dinner."

"I want Jack there. He needs his family."

"Okay call Garcia and tell her we're coming to get Jack."

"Are they going to question Haley?"

"They played the recording of the interview and then the judge called for a recess."

"But she'll be in prison for the rest of her life?"

"I'm pretty sure that'll be the case."

"Okay. I'm okay with that. I just want my family around me. I need to stay busy."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be eventually." Spencer let a sad smile show as he reached for his phone.

Aaron took Spencer's free hand in his and stroked his fingers as Spencer talked to Garcia about Jack and he knew that Spencer would be his last life partner. He squeezed Spencer's hand and Spencer tightened his own hold.


	3. The Sentencing

Summary: Haley's sentence closes one chapter on their lives and a fresh start awaits. Notes: I hope everyone is enjoying. Thank you for the reviews and kudos on this series so far. Next up will be the epilogue. R & R. Again I'm not a lawyer or anything so I hope I did the courtroom scene some justice. :)

Aaron and Spencer sat next to each other in the first pew of the courtroom and as Haley was led down the aisle she saw Aaron and Spencer's clasped hands and she snarked, "I hate Dr. Spencer Reid, the bane of my existence, for taking my sweet husband and turning him into a pansy assed fairy."

The Judge struck the gavel and said, "Order. I will hold you in contempt of court if you say one more thing, Mrs. Hotchner."

The court session got under way as the jury led in and the foreman handed the folded paper to the bailiff that had the jury's verdict. The Judge took the paper and opened it to read it. After doing so, he handed the paper back to the bailiff, and he gave it back to the foreman to read. "On the first count of federal kidnapping, we the jury find the defendant guilty. On the second count of aiding and abetting, we the jury find the defendant guilty. On the third count of being the mastermind behind the kidnapping, torture, attempted murder of one Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, we the jury find the defendant guilty. Unanimous decision for the maximum penalties without the chance for parole."

"I'll take your thoughts into consideration." The Judge said as the foreman sat down. The Judge looked at Haley and said, "I sentence you to twenty five years for count one. Count two I sentence you to twenty years. On the third count I sentence you to fifty years. All three shall be served consecutively and without chance of parole. Case closed." The gavel sounded and the bailiff and other officers led Haley out into the hallway.

After the verdict was read, Spencer collapsed against Aaron's body and Aaron stroked his hair and said, "It's done. She's gone. We don't have to worry anymore."

"I want to go home." Spencer sobbed.

"We're going home. Do you want Jack when we get there?"

"Yes. I want my family around me."

Aaron helped Spencer out of the courtroom and the team was gathered near a bench. Before Aaron could navigate Spencer around them, they closed ranks, and Derek asked, "How long have you two been sleeping together?"

Spencer's head shot up and he got chest to chest with Derek before Aaron could contain him. Spencer brushed his hair out of his face and he hissed, "That is none of your business. What Aaron and I have together is our business. Not anyone else's."  
Derek saw the anger sparkling in Spencer's eyes but he kept going, "Well then find a room and fuck like bunnies because the tension is coming off you two in waves."

Spencer glared at Derek and said, "This is not the time nor the place to be discussing our non existent sex life. Aaron and I are what we are, now move so that I can go home. It's been a very, very long case and trial and I want to just relax."

Derek looked at Spencer and said, "I'm sorry but whatever's going on you need to figure it out."

"We have this Derek. Now step aside." The tone caused the team to part in two and Aaron and Spencer were finally able to leave the courtroom.

A few hours later Spencer put Jack to bed and Aaron met him in the hallway and pulled him into a deep kiss. Spencer returned it and when Aaron got to the point he needed to breathe again he pulled away and said, "You are so sexy right now."

Spencer bit his lip and asked, "Me covered in Jack's spit up and the long day at court and I'm sexy to you?"

"All day everyday Spencer. That'll be my answer till our dying breaths." Aaron pulled him back into a kiss and Spencer moaned and wrapped his arms around Aaron's shoulders.

Aaron worked them down the hallway and into their room and went back to kissing Spencer as his fingers worked his lover's pants off his hips. Spencer pulled out of the kiss and said, "Strip. I want to see all of you this time."

The two men stripped out of their clothes quickly and Spencer rested his hands on Aaron's shoulders as he perused Aaron's body - the broad shoulders that tapered into slim hips and well muscled thighs made Spencer shiver. He looked over Aaron's groin and saw that his endowment fit his body to a tee - a medium length while erect and thick enough the Spencer would feel full every time they had sex from this point forward.

Aaron looked over Spencer as well and found that he liked that Spencer was evenly built with long limbs and that he had more chest hair than was thought by everyone, it was just fine. He looked at Spencer's dick and noticed that looking at Spencer naked he looked like Eros times a hundred. Aaron pulled Spencer against him and kissed and nuzzled his neck as one hand threaded the hair on the back of Spencer's head and the other dropped to Spencer's ass and massaged it a cheek at a time.

Spencer squeaked and moaned as he let his mind turn off and he just fell into the movements and kissed Aaron's jaw. Aaron laid Spencer on the bed and slid over his body as he made as he made as much bodily contact as he went. "Aaron! You're teasing me! Fuck me already!"

"Oh gods! You're mouth…"

"Is filthy and you need to keep it busy." Spencer smirked.

Aaron kissed Spencer deeply and reached for his side table to get the lube. He sat up on his knees and looked over Spencer's flushed and open body. He popped open the bottle and raised Spencer's legs - Spencer's erection seemed to swell at the attention and Aaron coated two fingers. He massaged around Spencer's entrance and poured more lube on his fingers as he slipped one inside. "You are so beautiful Spencer."

"I want you inside me now."

"In just a moment. I don't want to hurt you." Aaron worked two more fingers inside Spencer as he stroked his dick. Spencer moaned and moved between the two sensations and Aaron couldn't wait any longer and slicked him up as he got ready to push himself inside Spencer.

The connection between the two was intense and Aaron started to push into him as he filled his body with his dick. Spencer gripped at Aaron's back and dug his nails in as he moaned at the pleasure he felt. Feeling Spencer clench around him and his nails dig into his back, he sped up his thrusts and his moans joined Spencer's noises of pleasure. Neither knew who came first, just that they were both sticky inside and out and ready for sleep.

Aaron grabbed his top sheet and he wiped them off so they wouldn't stick together and covered Spencer's body with his own as they settled into get some sleep. He kissed the back of Spencer's neck and said, "How does one year, nine months, three weeks, and three days sound?"

"And who has the eidetic memory? It actually is accurate though. We've built a solid foundation to stand on and we can make it through anything life throws at us." Spencer said as he snuggled against Aaron's chest.

"We've built a strong family. Jack will know peace and love and I will show you every day that you are special and loved and cherished."

Spencer tilted his head and said, "I love you very much Aaron."

"I know you do. You've shown me unconditional love from day one." Aaron said as he nuzzled Spencer's neck and laid soft kisses along his shoulder.


	4. Epilogue

Summary: Twenty five years later Jack becomes a doctor and asks Spencer an important question. Notes: Thank you to everyone who's read this series and commented and followed/favorited this story. I hope you enjoy the epilogue. R & R.

Twenty five years later Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner were throwing a graduation/congratulations party for their son, Jack Hotchner, who had graduated from Caltech with a doctorate in Psychology. He was also engaged to his college sweetheart, Brian Walker, and they were currently planning their wedding celebration. Brian had passed Jack's parents' inspections and they adored him for taking care of Jack.

Jack found Spencer in the kitchen looking over an old picture and he asked, "Who are the others with you and dad?"

Spencer looked over at Jack and said, "This is the old team from our tenure at the FBI. They didn't like how your dad and I started our relationship and so after a year we parted ways and we went about our own life paths. We wanted to make sure you were loved and taken care of and that you had a steady life and good future. I hope we've been able to do that."

"So you two are celebrating twenty six years this year? I'm twenty six. What happened to my mother? Where did she go?"

"Before you were born, your mother started to have an affair or several depending on who's story you believe and your dad started spending time with me. We got to know each other well and she got jealous. After you were born, Aaron would bring you along when he visited and while this was going on, your mother planned and masterminded an attack against me. She planned to have her accomplice kill me and when he did he brought back me back in a fit of guilt. She wasn't found out for a few months but afterwards she was charged with federal crimes as we were still with the BAU at the FBI. She won't see the outside of the prison ever in her life or ours."

"She hurt you out of jealousy?"

"Yes. Jack I'm sorry you haven't been able to know your mother."

"I'm fine Papa. You guys did what you had to do to keep me safe and you safe as well. Dad wouldn't have done all of that if it wasn't for the best interest of his family." Jack rested his hand on Spencer's shoulder and he said, "I wanted to ask if when I get my license to start my practice if I went to visit mom for a book having to do with my specialty. It won't be just her in the book but I had this idea since I decided on a Psychology doctorate. I want to do interviews with various families like ours and see the effects of such decisions made by the parents et cetera."

Spencer looked at Jack and said, "You knew about what your mother did and now you want to spend time with her…."

Jack could feel Spencer's hackles raise and he soothed, "Only as a book subject. You and Dad are my parents and you always will be. Nothing will change. I just want to get your permission as I know it will rehash a lot of memories for you."

Spencer bit his lip and said, "Let me think about it. Let's enjoy your party and I'll let you know before you and Brian go home."

"Thank you Papa. I will do you justice with this if you let me."

"I know you'll try your best." Spencer smiled sadly.

Jack pulled him into a hug and said, "I love you Papa."

"I love you too son." Spencer kissed the side of Jack's head and then swatted his back and said, "Go have fun with your friends and fiance. This is a celebration."

"I will." Jack stepped out of the kitchen and found Brian and his friends in the game room playing pool.

Aaron walked into the kitchen and saw Spencer stirring his coffee with the team picture lying on the counter next to him. He wrapped his arms around his husband and as he nuzzled his hair he asked, "What's the matter baby?"

"I explained to Jack who the team was and he asked about Haley even though he's been researching her and others like her."

"What did he want to know?"

"How we came together basically but he asked if he could contact her in prison as an interview subject for a book as soon as he gets his license to practice. I told him I would think about it as that's a very dark time for me, for us."

"Well he would treat this with tact and you will always be his Papa no matter what happens."

"He said the same thing." Spencer said as he turned around in Aaron's arms and Aaron pulled him into a deep kiss.

Somehow Spencer ended up on the counter with his legs wrapped around Aaron's waist and Aaron holding him close as they continued to kiss and taste the other. Aaron's fingers carded through Spencer's wavy, graying locks and Spencer gripped the back of Aaron's head as continued to kiss and pant.

A soft clapping interrupted the two's kisses and Spencer and Aaron pulled apart slowly. One glance at the kitchen entrance saw Brian holding Jack and their friends behind them. Brian said as he took Jack's hand, "I hope we have that fire thirty years from now."

"I think we will."

"I love you Jack."

"Love you Brian."

One of their friends Benny said, "I think we entered Mayberry in color. Lots of mushiness all around."

Everyone knew he was kidding with the lopsided grin he had on. Spencer went to slide off the counter and Aaron kept him pinned as he said, "You did a wonderful job with this party." He leaned down and took Spencer's kiss swollen lips back into a kiss and everyone left the parents to have their alone time. The mood lightened and Spencer knew he would agree to letting Jack interview Haley as he knew Aaron would stay by his side and Jack would always return to their home so he knew the decision was a good one.


End file.
